Corações em seus Destinos
by Diclonius Sora
Summary: Uma festa surpresa para Ino podera ser uma surpresa para todos! [Casal: InoxGaara TemarixShika HinataxNaruto TentenxNeji SakuxSasu] [CAP 4 ON]
1. As Lágrimas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, Sasuke não me pertence, mas Gaara e Itachi sim.

**Capítulo 1**

"**As Lágrimas"**

Já se passavam três dias e ainda aquela chuva não parava. Uma garota loira com olhos azuis, naquele momento sem brilho algum, olhava para fora da janela de seu quarto, insatisfeita com aquele temporal que não a deixava sair para tomar ar fresco. Ventava muito, fazendo todas as janelas da casa balançarem, ela cruzou seus braços segurando em seus ombros tentando se proteger do frio, e teve uma idéia melhor de pegar um casaco em seu guarda roupa.

Ino Abriu devagar seu armário, e procurou algo quente que pudesse protegê-la daqueles ventos.

- Precisava de algo que realmente levasse esse frio embora – Disse ela, colocando a mão perto do lado esquerdo de seu peito.

Desde que havia desistido de Sasuke há três anos atrás, sentia um vazio dentro de si, se sentia sozinha às vezes, e pensava porque todos poderiam estar felizes menos ela. Queria alguém que realmente entendesse seus sentimentos e fizesse aquele frio passar.

Escolheu um casaco preto de capuz, vestiu-o e fechou o zíper até em cima, colocou as mãos geladas dentro do bolso para esquentá-las e voltou à janela para olhar mais uma vez aquela maldita chuva.

Olhou para o telefone, e pensou em ligar para suas amigas, mas sabiam que todas estavam ocupadas e ligar para elas não adiantaria de nada.

Sua amiga Sakura, uma jovem bonita e simpática, sempre esbanjando sorrisos e doçura, com seus penetrantes olhos verdes como esmeraldas e cabelos rosados, curtos na altura do ombro, estava no hospital cuidando de muitas pessoas que acabaram ficando doentes naquele frio. Ino sabia que Sakura voltaria muito tarde e cansada, e não queria atrapalhar a amiga. Já Tenten, outra colega sua, alta e inteligente, de olhos cor-de-mel e cabelos em um tom de chocolate havia viajado com Hinata, também outra amiga sua, uma garota extremamente tímida de olhos perolados e cabelos azulados, na altura do queixo para a praia.

"Enquanto essa chuva não para elas devem estar aproveitando muito sol!" Pensou ela, fazendo uma careta.

De repente teve a maravilhosa idéia de ligar para uma outra amiga, Temari, uma garota de vinte anos, dois anos mais velha que Ino e suas outras amigas, que morava um pouco distante, junto de seus dois irmãos mais novos, Sabaku no Gaara, e Kankurou.

Tirou suas mãos de dentro do casaco, já estavam um pouco mais aquecidas, pegou o telefone e discou para casa de Temari, demorou um pouco de tempo para atender, e quando atendeu pode ouvir a voz de um garoto, seco e um pouco grosseiro.

- Alô.

- Alô, ai é da casa da Temari? – Disse a garota, enrolando seu dedo pelo fio do telefone.

- Hmm...É.

- Ela está, por favor?

- Hmm...Não sei. – Disse Gaara, um rapaz ruivo, com olhos verdes e frios, contornados de preto, um corpo de deixar garotas sem ar com uma voz de poucos amigos.

- Escuta aqui garoto – Disse Ino, já no seu típico mau humor. – Eu não tenho tempo para ficar perdendo no telefone, então pode fazer logo o favor de saber se ela está por ai ou não, ou será que é uma missão muito difícil para você?

- Missão? Escuta aqui, em primeiro lugar não sou seu empregado, segundo, eu...

- Mas o que você está fazendo Gaara? – Perguntou Temari ao lado do telefone, de braços cruzados. Gaara deu o telefone na mão da irmã sem dizer nada, e saiu do lugar batendo os pés.

- Ufa...Alô, quem fala?

- Nossa até que enfim, quem foi o sem educação que atendeu ao telefone em Temari?

- Ino? Nossa que surpresa! Estava com saudades suas! Não ligue para isso, foi o idiota do Gaara, pra variar com esses modos educados.

- Ah tudo bem...Bom, estou ligando pra te convidar a vir aqui em casa, meus pais foram para casa de meus tios, e voltam daqui duas semanas, Tenten e Hinata foram para praia, Sakura trabalha que nem uma louca naquele hospital, e como estava sozinha pensei em te chamar pra passar uns dias aqui, pra colocarmos as fofocas em dia.

- Puxa, calhou em boa hora, também estava num tédio só em casa! Mas tem um problema...-Temari deu um suspiro de tristeza e voltou a falar. – Não posso deixar o irritante do Gaara sozinho aqui, ele morreria de fome!

As duas deram algumas gargalhadas, e depois voltaram ao assunto.

- Por que você não vem pra cá então Ino?

- Não posso deixar a casa sozinha.

Ino pensou por um momento. Não queria continuar ali mais longo dias sem fazer absolutamente nada. A única solução que teve não era das melhores, mas não restava mais saída.

- Bom, se não tem outro jeito, que tal se viessem você e o in...- Pensou em dizer "insuportável" mas tentou ser um pouco mais educada. -...E o seu irmão?

- O Gaara junto? Mas que droga, as coisas poderiam ser um pouco mais fáceis, mas se não tem outro jeito mesmo, melhor ai com você e ele por perto, do que eu sozinha aqui com ele também por perto.

- Então está certo, espero vocês aqui!

- Ok Ino, em daqui a dois dias estaremos ai, beijos! – Disse Temari feliz, desligando o telefone.

Ino desligou o telefone olhando para fora de sua janela de novo, vendo a chuva começando a diminuir e alguns pequenos raios de sol saindo por entre as nuvens. Sorriu e pensou que logo teria companhias, e que precisava logo arrumar a casa para receber suas visitas. Saiu correndo para ajeitar tudo, e por um instante parou fitando o chão, pensando se seria uma boa idéia aquele garoto irritante em sua casa. Logo despertou de seus pensamentos e arrancou o casaco jogando-o em qualquer canto, se sentia mais feliz por saber que não ficaria sozinha, até se esquecendo do frio. Talvez seu coração estivesse um pouco mais quente.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Temari entrou no quarto de Gaara, o ruivo estava ouvindo música, num volume bem alto, ela o chamou, mas ele não ouviu.

- GAARA! DESLIGA ESSA MERDA E ME OUVE!

Gaara olhou para irmã com vontade de voar em cima dela, e abaixou o volume do rádio.

- Se for para vir encher meu saco, saiba que não estou a fim de ouvir nada.

- Arrume suas malas Gaara, vamos passar alguns dias na casa de uma amiga.

- O que? E por que eu tenho de ir com você? – Perguntou ele ainda mais irritado.

- Porque se você ficar aqui sozinho, é capaz de quando eu voltar encontrar seu cadáver morto de fome, você não sabe nem fritar um ovo, e como a empregada está de férias n me resta outra saída, tenho que levar duas malas. – Disse Temari com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. –Você e a mala de roupas! Agora ande logo!

A garota saiu dando algumas risadas do quarto do irmão. Gaara ficou resmungando por um tempo, mas no fundo sabia que Temari tinha razão, se ficasse ali sozinho, morreria de fome, e também, não seria tão ruim sair um pouco daquela rotina de sua casa, e talvez até teria um pouco mais de sossego com sua irmã junto de outra amiga, pegaria menos em seu pé.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

_POFT!_

Ino gemia no chão, tropeçando nas coisas que havia espalhado pela casa, para começar a sua faxina. Agora seu joelho sangrava um poupo pelo pequeno corte que havia feito em seu tombo. Foi ao banheiro, lavou o machucado, desinfetando o local, e vendo o sangue parar de escorrer. Suspirou aliviada por não ter sido pior. Olhou para o banheiro também em desordem como o resto da casa, e viu que ainda teria muito trabalho pela frente. Fazia alguns meses que não via Temari, e queria receber a amiga pelo menos com a casa limpa.

A chuva voltava novamente forte, fazendo desta vez, a luz piscar, e por fim, acabar. "Mas que merda!" Pensou Ino suspirando mais uma vez. Que ótimo! Agora além de todos os problemas, enfrentaria uma limpeza geral sem luz. Conseguia limpar algumas coisas apenas com a pouca claridade que restava do dia, e com a ajuda de alguns raios, que iluminavam todo o ambiente. Sentiu-se mais sozinha ainda, mas logo estaria com companhia e ficaria mais feliz.

Acabou de limpar tudo, deixando a casa com um brilho e um aroma de flores sem igual, foi para o banho tirar toda aquela sujeira de seu corpo. Abriu o chuveiro e estranhou algo.

- Maravilha! Esqueci que a luz tinha acabado.

Nesse instante fez-se um barulho e as luzes voltaram. Pelo menos algo de bom naquele fim de dia. Poderia agora tomar um relaxante banho quente em sua banheira cheia de espuma e esquecer todos os seus problemas. Teve uma idéia então magnífica. Ascendeu algumas velas, preparou sua banheira que quase transbordava de tanta espuma, e já sentia aquele gostoso cheiro de flores. Tirou sua roupa um pouco encardida de tanta sujeira, e se afundou em sua banheira, fazendo a espuma cobrir todo seu corpo. Passou um pouco mais de uma hora ali dormindo em seus pensamentos, sentiu então que já era a hora de sair dali, pegou sua toalha cor de rosa e a enrolou em seu corpo. Admirou-se um pouco no espelho e viu que já não era mais uma garota, e sim uma mulher, com belas curvas, de deixar qualquer homem louco. Fechou os olhos por um instante.

- Uma mulher de não se jogar fora e sem ninguém para lhe dar amor. – Murmurou baixinho voltando a abrir seus olhos.

Foi para seu quarto, colocou um pijama de calças e blusa compridas, pois a chuva ainda havia deixado o frio. Penteou seus cabelos e deitou-se na cama se encolhendo e abraçando o travesseiro.

- Amanhã será um dia melhor.

Em poucos minutos acabou adormecendo, com uma lágrima lhe escorrendo por seu rosto, assim como a chuva escorria pela janela de todos os moradores daquela Konoha, que agora dormiam com as lágrimas do céu.

**Continua**

**N.A:** Weeeee! Minha primeira fic! Espero que tenha me saído bem...como sou meio "noob" ainda, devo ir melhorando conforme o tempo os próximos capítulos já estão em construção. Mandem reviews dizendo se tão gostado, ou se odiaram e querem me matar TT se acharem boa continuarei escrevendo


	2. O Encontro com Amigos

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pertence, Sasuke não me pertence, mas Gaara e Itachi sim!_

**

Capítulo 2

**

"**O Encontro com Amigos"**

O sol agora brilhava em Konoha, e se via nos olhares das pessoas o quanto ficaram felizes por aquela chuva ter dado espaço a um dia refrescante e agradável. Temari estava feliz caminhando pelas ruas, quase chegando a casa de sua amiga Ino. Gaara vinha logo atrás da irmã, com a mesma cara sem expressão de sempre, apenas contendo raiva no seu olhar, por estar em um lugar como aqueles quando ele realmente não queria estar ali. As pessoas que passavam perto de Gaara ficavam assustadas com o olhar do rapaz. Ele trajava uma calça jeans preta com uma corrente presa a ela, um coturno escondido pela calça e uma camiseta também preta, escrito "Sabaku" em letras vermelhas nas costas. Carregava uma mochila meio cheia, e de longe poderia escutar os ruídos de seu fone de ouvido, que já estavam irritando demais a Temari.

- Você tem problema ou o que? Não está vendo que essa porcaria está alta demais? Vai acabar ficando surdo um dia, e quando isso acontecer, vou rir muito de você! – Disse Temari quase aos berros arrancando o fone da orelha direita de Gaara.

- Ninguém mandou você inventar essa viagem de merda, agora agüente as conseqüências.

Gaara colocou de volta o fone em sua orelha, e por incrível que pareça, ainda havia mais volume para ser aumentado, agora o barulho seria muito mais irritante para Temari. Ela olhou o irmão por um tempo, e não acreditava como ele conseguia ser uma pessoa tão chata ás vezes. Pensou melhor e não sabia como ele conseguia ser chato sempre.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Ino dava os últimos toques na casa, havia espalhado alguns arranjos de flores que se misturou com o perfume floral de limpeza. Sabia que sua amiga chegaria naquele dia, então resolveu se arrumar um pouco, pois nos últimos dias andava muito despreocupada com sua aparência, e não queria que a vissem com aquelas olheiras e olhos inchados. Pegou um vestido azul claro, vestiu-o e encarou o espelho. Batia um pouco acima do joelho, o decote realçava seu colo, e além de tudo era muito confortável. Escolheu uma sandália rasteira na mesma tonalidade do vestido, deixou os cabelos soltos, e não abusou muito da maquiagem, pois realmente queria ficar a vontade. Deu um sorriso para o espelho e viu que realmente gostava daquele visual. Resolveu então ligar o rádio e deixar tocando uma música alegre. Foi para cozinha dançando, abrindo a geladeira, e levou um susto, vendo que não tinha muitas coisas para comer. Abriu os armários e resolveu preparar algumas guloseimas. Continuou seus afazeres dançando e cantando alto _Spice Up Your Life_ das _Spice Girls_.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- Sua amiga mora onde hein? No fim do mundo por acaso? – Falava Gaara a cada minuto que se passava, mais irritado.

- Cala a boca.

Gaara abriu a boca para responder a irmã, mas quando viu ela ia em direção ao chão. Temari havia caído com tudo. Mas não fora só ela. Um garoto alto, de cabelos negros, presos no alto de sua cabeça, que agora resmungava sentado, passando uma mão em suas costas.

- Mas que problemática...Você não olha por onde anda não?

- EU? Você que estava parado ai! Por acaso você...

De repente Temari arregala os olhos e olha mais atentamente para aquele garoto no chão junto consigo.

- Shikamaru?

- Putz! Mas tinha que ser você né Temari! – Shikamaru levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Temari, ajudando-a a se levantar. – O que você faz por aqui?

- A Ino me ligou e me convidou para passar uns dias na casa dela.

- Mas se a Ino convidou você, o que ele ta fazendo aqui? – Apontava Gaara com a cabeça, que fechou ainda mais a cara ouvindo aquilo, então Shikamaru resolveu mudar de assunto para não criar mais problemas. – Bom, eu ia passar na casa da Ino pra ver se ela me emprestava um livro, então vamos juntos.

Os três saíram em direção a casa de Ino, que estava muito próxima dali. Gaara achava que sua viagem não podia piorar ainda mais. Alias podiam sim. Faltavam apenas todas aquelas amigas de sua irmã conversando alto sobre assuntos inúteis de mulher. Tentou nem pensar mais nessa possibilidade, voltou a escutar uma de suas músicas favoritas, _Du Hast_ da banda alemã _Rammstein._

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

_TAN TAN TAN_ (**_N.A:_** _é aquele tipo de toque de campainha japonesa...não vo saber explicar T.T_)

Ino saiu correndo para abrir a porta, e olhou um pouco assustada quando deu de cara com Shikamaru. Olhou Temari logo atrás dele. Esqueceu de mandar entrarem, e ficou um tempo ali parada, apenas encarando os amigos.

- Não vai mandar a gente entrar não? Cadê a sua educação Ino? Ah é, me esqueci! Você nunca teve educação mesmo. – Disse Shikamaru dando um leve sorriso e adentrando na casa, sem esperar Ino dizer algo para se desculpar.

- Olá Ino! – Disse Temari sorrindo para a amiga e depois lhe dando um forte abraço. – Mas que saudades! Estou muito feliz de ver que você está muito bonita como sempre!

Ino ficou um pouco corada, e deu um grande sorriso para a amiga, ficando depois um tempo abraçada com ela. Como era bom ter amigos lhe rodeando de novo. Sentia muita a falta daquilo. Desejava que todos os dias fossem daquele jeito, uma festa infinita. Percebeu logo que seu coração batia mais feliz, só os sorrisos daqueles seus amigos ali valiam todas as lágrimas que havia derramado dias atrás. Foi fechando a porta, ainda no mundo da lua, quando viu que a mesma não fechava. Notou que algo preto e um pouco sujo no chão impedia que pudesse fechar sua porta por completo. Viu agora que sua alegria diminuía um pouco. Se apenas fosse alguma pedra ou qualquer outra coisa que estivesse lhe atrapalhando, mas era algo muito pior. Logo uma mão branca pousou sobre a mão que Ino havia deixado ainda na porta, pressionando aquela porta para traz, e terríveis olhos verdes lhe penetraram a alma como infinitas facas. Ficaram algum tempo ali se encarando. Ino sentiu o sangue correr pelas suas bochechas, não sabia porque, mas seu coração batia acelerado e suas pernas pareciam um pouco bambas. Sabaku no Gaara havia lhe feito tudo aquilo? Ele apenas observou a menina corada, pensou em dizer algo, mas resolveu apenas passar direto. O silêncio então foi quebrado por Shikamaru.

- Mas que cheiro bom Ino, você comprou comida pronta foi?

- Você acha que eu não sei cozinhar é? Pois saiba que sei sim e muito bem! – Falava um pouco alterada Ino, só não sabia se de raiva pelo comentário de Shikamaru, ou se ainda pelo abalo daqueles olhos que invadiram os seus sem permissão.

- Que tédio... – Suspirou o garoto já indo se sentar na sala de visitas.

Todos então foram se juntando na sala. Ino sentou-se em um _puff_ preto que ficava em um canto da sala, Gaara sentou-se em outro de cor azul, que ficava ao lado do de Ino, sem outras escolhas, Shikamaru e Temari sentaram-se em um sofá de dois lugares, que ficava de frente para Ino e Gaara. Temari foi contando aos amigos como tinha sido a viagem. Contou que quando chegaram em Konoha, uma menina de uns cinco anos de idade tinha saído correndo ao encontro de sua mãe chorando, por ter se assustado com Gaara. Ino deu algumas risadas junto com a amiga, Gaara apenas disse que era uma pirralha irritante e merecia aquilo. Era a primeira vez que Ino escutava a voz do garoto naquele dia. Fazia muito tempo que não via o Sabaku, e notou que ele havia ficado mais alto e bonito. Encarava-o já a certo tempo, enquanto Temari e Shikamaru discutiam como nos velhos tempos. Sentiu Gaara lhe olhando pelo canto dos olhos, aqueles mesmos olhos frios. Em um reflexo parou de olhar o garoto, mexendo a cabeça bruscamente para frente. Não entendia como ele poderia ser daquele jeito, sem calor em seus atos, sem palavras sensíveis, pelo menos de vez em quando. Balançou a cabeça para tirar aquelas dúvidas sobre ele de sua mente, voltou a encarar seus amigos, e tentou entrar no assunto novamente.

- Shikamaru você ainda não me disse o que veio fazer aqui em casa.

- Eu vim pegar um livro emprestado, e a problemática esbarrou em mim no caminho. – Disse Shikamaru apontando para Temari ao seu lado.

- Esbarrei? Você estava no meio do caminho parado que nem um tonto! – Defendeu-se Temari.

- Eu estava apenas observando as nuvens...

- Você não faz outra coisa da vida não? Eu pensei que depois de todos esses anos você tinha tomado vergonha na cara e acabado com essa sua preguiça.

- Problemática... – Murmurou ele tão baixo que Temari nem escutara o que o garoto havia dito.

- Gente, vocês não estão com fome não? Esqueci de oferecer algo. – Disse Ino sorrindo.

- Eu estou! A viagem foi cansativa e já não como nada tem algum tempo. Alias Ino, eu também não sabia que você cozinhava, será que você leva jeito pra coisa, ou realmente comprou tudo pronto e quer nos enganar? – Sorriu maliciosamente Temari.

- O QUE? NÃO DUVIDE DE MIM! – Gritou Ino desesperada.

- Até que enfim a verdadeira Ino se pronunciou hoje, que bicho te mordeu que estava tão meiga até agora? Voltou ao normal de sempre..._Stressada_. – Calmamente disse Shikamaru.

Ino nesse momento pulou no pescoço de Shikamaru, enforcando o garoto. Se Temari não tivesse separado logo os dois, com certeza Ino teria o matado. Gaara olhava aquilo tudo sem dizer uma palavra.

- Ino você não está esquecendo da comida de novo não? – Disse Temari a cada minuto com mais fome.

- AI MEU DEUS É MESMO!

A garota saiu correndo para a cozinha organizando tudo. Todos tiveram uma boa tarde ali, e realmente Ino fazia uma comida muito gostosa. Até Gaara fez um comentário bom para aquela comida. Ino corou um pouco quando Gaara disse que era melhor que a comida de sua irmã. Enfim, aquela tarde tinha sido uma grande maravilha.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- MEU DEUS HINATA! – Disse Tenten olhando o céu. – Olha a chuva que vem vindo! Melhor voltarmos para casa, até porque o aniversário da Ino é depois de amanhã.

- É verdade...Nós faremos uma visita a ela? – Perguntou bem baixo a garota de olhos perolados.

- É claro né Hinata! Eu já havia conversado com Sakura e Naruto para fazermos uma festa surpresa, você esqueceu disso?

- Naru...to...kun – Praticamente sussurou Hinata.

- Hinata não acredito que depois de todos esses anos você ainda não se declarou para o Naruto. Você sabe muito bem que ele é um tapado, e nem daqui cinqüenta anos ele notaria seu amor por ele. Dessa vez não vai passar Hinata, se você não tomar coragem logo, quem vai falar com ele sou eu, e contar sobre seus sentimentos! – Falava Tenten um pouco brava.

- TENTEN! – Gritou Hinata, ficando muito corada. – Eu...eu...Naruto...Kun...é...que...

- Bom, você está avisada Hinata. Apenas não quero mais ver minha amiga amando um garoto, podendo ser feliz com ele, e simplesmente não fala nada por vergonha.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça, sabia que Tenten estava certa. Ela guardava seu sentimento por Naruto há muitos anos. Realmente queria poder estar ao lado dele, segurar em sua mão, e passar o resto de sua vida com o garoto. Ao pensar nisso Hinata corou levemente, só de pensar no garoto sentia seu coração disparar. Quando estava imaginando se declarando para Naruto, saiu de seus pensamentos pela voz da amiga que lhe chamava.

- Ei Hinata, não esquece então viu! Depois de amanhã todos na casa da Ino. E avise seu primo também. – Dizendo isso Tenten ficou corada.

- Você diz de mim, mas até hoje não se declarou para o Neji também – Sorria Hinata, era sua vez de deixar a amiga envergonhada.

- O QUE? – Tenten soltou um grito tão alto que fez os ouvidos de Hinata doerem. - EU NÃO GOSTO DO NEJI!

- Então por que ficou tão nervosa? Não precisa mentir Tenten, você sempre gostou do meu primo, mas no fundo também sempre teve medo.

Tenten se calou por um tempo. Não gostava de admitir, mas como Hinata, mantinha esse sentimento há muito tempo também. Gostava muito de Neji, mas sempre teve medo de declarar seu amor, e perder seu grande amigo.

- Se você não falar com Neji na festa da Ino, eu também vou contar de seus sentimentos para ele Tenten!

- Você não é louca Hinata! – Disse Tenten muito vermelha, pensando um pouco no asssunto. – Tudo bem, vamos combinar das duas dizerem o que sentem. Ok?

- Tá...bo..m...

Hinata havia se arrependido um pouco de combinar aquilo com Tenten, não sabia se seria capaz de falar com Naruto, mas ao mesmo tempo queria também logo sua amiga junto de seu primo.

- Vamos voltar para casa então Hinata, quero chegar antes da chuva.

- Va...mos!

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- Já vai embora Shikamaru? – Perguntou Ino em direção a porta.

- Vou, se não a problemática da minha mãe briga comigo porque me quer lá para o jantar. – Falou Shikamaru com uma cara de cansado.

- Ino, você pode pegar um copo de água para mim por favor? – Pediu Temari com um sorriso meigo no rosto.

- Claro! Já volto!

Ino saiu correndo em direção a cozinha. O sorriso de Temari sumiu de seu rosto, e agora olhava para Shikamaru com olhos assustadores.

- Escuta aqui Shikamaru. Depois de amanhã é aniversário da Ino.

- Putz...que tédio.

- Larga de ser folgado! Nós vamos fazer uma festa surpresa e você vai me ajudar, ouviu?

- Mas por que sou sempre eu que tenho que fazer as coisas para você? – Perguntou o garoto com as mãos atrás da cabeça, com a maior cara de sono.

- PORQUE SIM! – Gritou a loira com raiva. Sempre que ela ficava nervosa Shikamaru lhe achava muito atraente. Não sabia o porque das mulheres serem tão complicadas, mas adorava aquele jeito de Temari, desde quando a conheceu.

- Tá bom, tá bom, o que você quer que eu faça então?

- Escuta bem porque não vou repetir duas vezes. Primeiro de tudo não se esqueça que isso é surpresa, então você não pode deixar ninguém contar o nosso plano antes do tempo. Quero que você convide os rapazes. Mais tarde eu vou ligar para Sakura e combinar o resto. Daqui a dois dias, eu vou levar ela embora de casa e ir passear lá pelas 4 da tarde. Quero que todos estejam aqui lá pelas 6, e ás 7 da noite eu chego com a Ino. E o principal, ninguém pode ligar para ela nem nada, quero que ela pense que todos esqueceram de seu aniversário. Entendeu bem? – Disse Temari bem rápido e baixo no ouvido do garoto, que ouvindo a voz dela tão doce daquele jeito, e com os corpos tão perto, se arrepiou um poco.

- Certo, entendi tudo. Vou falar com Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee e Naruto. Peça para a Sakura falar com Sasuke, ela tem mais contato com ele. E quanto a Hinata e Tenten? Elas estão viajando.

- Eu sei, Tenten me ligou antes de ir viajar, foi quando combinamos isso, ela deve estar para chegar logo. Ino está voltando, vê se disfarça seu tonto.

Temari se afastou rápido de Shikamaru, dando tempo de Ino não perceber nada.

- Toma Temari!

- Obrigada – Sorriu meigamente Temari de novo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Bom, tchau Shikamaru, você deve ter muitas coisas para fazer.

- Ahn? – Shikamaru olhou para Temari e viu seu olhar assassino. – Ah sim, bem, realmente preciso ir mesmo, tchau pra vocês duas, e tchau pro seu irmão esquisito.

Ino sorriu para o rapaz que ia embora, e notou que Temari continuava olhando para ele, sem ao menos piscar. "Esses dois formam um lindo e divertido casal" Pensou Ino, e voltando para a sala, onde Gaara continuava quieto em um canto.

Agora estavam os três quietos ali na sala. Temari se lembrou que precisava ligar para Sakura.

- Vai mostrando pro Gaara onde ele vai dormir, ele deve estar louco para tomar um banho. Eu já volto. - Pediu licença, pegou seu celular, e saiu em direção ao lado de fora da casa.

- Ahn...Venha comigo Gaara, vou mostrar seu quarto. – Disse Ino um pouco envergonhada. Não sabia o porque, mas aquele ruivo a deixava sem palavras ás vezes. Talvez fosse aquele jeito inexpressivo do garoto, mas não queria saber dele, afinal era um grande estúpido e metido, então não tinha mais que ficar pensando nisso.

Ela subiu as escadas, com Gaara seguindo-a. Gaara ao passar pelo corredor, olhou rapidamente para o teto, e voltou seus olhos naquela garota loira que estava em sua frente. Ino foi até o fundo do corredor, e abriu uma porta bege, mostrando um quarto arrumado e bonito. Havia três camas de solteiro no lugar, acompanhadas de um guarda-roupa e uma pequena escrivaninha. As janelas eram grandes, e as cortinas beges como a porta, estavam abertas. O chão era levemente avermelhado, e havia uma porta no canto do quarto.

- Este é o quarto de visitas, aquela porta no meio do corredor é o banheiro, e a primeira porta é o meu quarto, Temari vai dormir lá comigo. Aquela porta ali no canto não é nada, apenas guardamos algumas coisas ali. A cozinha você sabe onde fica, se estiver com sede ou fome pode ir lá. Perto da cozinha tem uma porta, lá é o quarto dos meus pais, e saindo da cozinha tem um quintal grande, com uma piscina e um pequeno jardim, se quiser conhecer a casa, está tudo bem. Deixei toalhas em cima da cama caso queira tomar um banho. – Disse a loira sem encarar o garoto.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu ele, jogando sua mochila em cima da cama.

- Se precisar de algo é só me chamar. – Disse Ino saindo dali.

Sabia que não precisava dizer mais nada, iria deixar Gaara em paz, antes que ele pudesse se irritar e dizer alguma besteira. Fechou a porta daquele quarto e suspirou. Foi em direção ao seu quarto para acabar de arrumar a cama para Temari. Escutou alguns barulhos, e notou que era Gaara indo tomar seu banho. Deitou-se em sua própria cama, e olhou para o calendário em cima de sua mesinha. Dentro de dois dias seria seu aniversário. "Espero que lembrem de mim" Pensou ela passando a mão pelos cabelos. Fechou os olhos para pensar mais um pouco e acabou cochilando ali.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Uma garota de cabelos rosa e vestida com uma roupa branca andava pelos corredores do hospital. Ouviu seu celular tocar dentro do bolso e atendeu.

- Quem fala?

- Oi Sakura! Aqui é a Temari, preciso falar com você hoje ainda, estou aqui na casa da Ino.

- Você está aqui na cidade? Que bom estava com saudades! Bom, se quiser eu passo ai mais tarde.

- Não não, a Ino não pode nos ver conversando, eu passo ai no hospital, que horas você sai hoje?

- Saiu daqui uma hora, aconteceu alguma coisa ruim Temari?

- Não se preocupe, não aconteceu nada. Daqui uma hora estou ai na porta. Beijos!

Sakura nem teve tempo de dizer tchau, Temari já havia desligado. "O que será que aconteceu" Perguntou para si mesma. Guardou o celular no bolso e voltando a andar pelos corredores do hospital, averiguando se estava tudo em ordem, afinal, em uma hora ela saberia o motivo daquela ligação.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Mal Temari desligou seu celular, e ele tocou. Achou que fosse Sakura querendo perguntar mais alguma coisa.

- Alô?

- Temari?

- Ela mesma.

- Oi! É a Tenten, estou voltando da praia com a Hinata agora, logo estarei em casa, você não quer vir dormir uns dias aqui para colocarmos aquele nosso plano em prática?

- Não precisa Tenten, a Ino me ligou dois dias atrás me convidando para passar uns dias com ela, portanto já estou na cidade.

- Nossa, então fica mais fácil ainda de fazermos aquilo. Daqui a pouco estarei em casa, não quer passar lá então para combinarmos as coisas?

- Eu combinei de encontrar a Sakura daqui uma hora na frente do hospital para conversarmos sobre os preparativos.

- Hmm...Já sei! Tem uma lanchonete do lado do hospital, vai indo para lá com Sakura, e logo que eu e Hinata chegarmos na cidade vamos direto para lá e combinamos tudo. – Falou Tenten com uma voz feliz ao outro lado da linha.

- Maravilha, vejo vocês mais tarde então.

- Até já. – Disse Tenten desligando o celular.

Temari estava feliz de pensar que depois de tantos anos, encontraria todos de novo, entrou na casa, e subiu as escadas, entrou no quarto de Ino e a encontrou dormindo. Deu um leve sorriso malicioso pensando na surpresa que Ino iria ter. Pegou umas roupas dentro de sua mochila, e foi se arrumar para encontrar as outras amigas. Logo estariam arrumando todos os detalhes daquela festa surpresa.

_**Continua...**_

**N.A:** Gente obrigada mesmo pelos reviews! A cada um que eu leio, sinto muito mais vontade de escrever, é isso que me deixa mais empolgada, fico muito feliz mesmo de saber que tem alguém curtindo e esperando por mais! Minha idéia inicial era ter somente InoxGaara, mas como fui tendo mais idéias, talvez role alguns outros romances ai. Ainda não decidi quantos capítulos serão no total, mas tenho uma idéia que seja uns 5 ou 6. E continuem mandando reviews com opiniões, se gostaram ou não. Fui e até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Os Preparativos

**Disclaimer: **_Eu pertenço a Gaara, e ele me pertence. Itachi é o reserva!_

**

Capítulo 3

**

"**Os Preparativos"**

Estava anoitecendo, e Temari já esperava Sakura do lado de fora do hospital. Olhou no relógio e viu que a amiga estava atrasada em meia hora do horário combinado. Tinha se esquecido de trazer algum agasalho, e tremia um pouco quando batia um vento mais forte. Pensou até em ir embora e voltar depois, quando Sakura chegou correndo já pedindo desculpas antes de tudo. Temari nem ouviu direito, apenas saiu puxando a garota pelo braço até a lanchonete que ficava ao lado. Sakura ficava ainda mais curiosa e preocupada a cada segundo que se passava, pois Temari não dizia uma palavra sequer no caminho. Entraram na lanchonete e se sentaram em uma mesa aos fundos. O garçom chegou perto das garotas e perguntou o que desejavam.

- Um chocolate bem quente por enquanto. – Disse Temari nem olhando o cardápio. – E você Sakura vai querer o que?

- Um suco de laranja por enquanto também. – Falou Sakura ainda sem entender nada, e depois que o garçom se afastou resolveu tentar iniciar uma conversa. – Temari você está me deixando preocupada, diga logo o que aconteceu, você está muito estranha.

- EU ESTOU MORRENDO DE FRIO! – Gritou Temari assustando Sakura e algumas pessoas que estavam comendo ali. – Olha Sakura, você me deixou esperando meia hora naquele frio, eu estou tremendo! Você prefere que eu fique quieta ou que te mate aqui e agora?

Sakura sentiu um frio lhe percorrer por inteiro, sabia que quando Temari estava nervosa era melhor nem chegar perto. Não sabia se continuava quieta, ou se pedia mais desculpas a amiga. Depois de alguns segundos teve a maravilhosa idéia de dar seu casaco para Temari, pois não estava usando mesmo. Entregou-o para a amiga, e viu que a mesma mudara sua expressão de raiva para feliz.

- Obrigada Sakura, eu realmente deveria ter vindo mais vestida. – Disse Temari que usava apenas uma saia jeans preta na altura das coxas e uma blusa regata vermelha.

- De nada, e mesmo assim me desculpe pelo atraso, tive problemas com um paciente e acabei me atrapalhando um pouco, mas ainda assim continuo preocupada Temari, você ainda não me contou absolutamente nada do que queria.

- Pois bem, eu preciso de sua ajuda para a festa de aniversário da Ino.

- Eu ia passar na casa da Ino depois de amanhã de qualquer forma, mas por que não conversamos isso lá na casa dela? – Perguntou Sakura tomando um gole de seu suco.

- Porque vai ser surpresa e é por essa razão que chamei você aqui. Acho que não preciso mencionar que por ser surpresa você não pode contar nada não é? – Perguntou Temari com seus olhos assassinos de novo.

- Claro claro! E quais as idéias que você teve? – Disse Sakura novamente com medo da amiga.

- Bem, a Tenten me ligou antes de ir viajar dando essa idéia de festa surpresa, e eu gostei pelo fato de podermos unir todos mais uma vez, é sempre tão difícil conseguir isso, então vi essa oportunidade. E também sinto que a Ino anda muito sozinha, vai ser muito bom para ela toda essa festança. Eu pedi para o Shikamaru chamar os garotos, e ele pediu para você chamar o Sasuke, a Tenten e a Hinata logo estarão aqui para combinarmos outras coisas também.

Logo após Temari dizer isso, Tenten e Hinata chegaram na lanchonete. Ambas tinham uma expressão feliz no rosto, e logo correram para a mesa ao fundo onde estavam as outras amigas. Mataram a saudade, se abraçaram, falaram um pouco da viagem e de como estavam suas vidas. Estavam muito empolgadas de se reunirem novamente. Nesse instante o celular de Sakura tocou.

- Oi?

- Sakura, é o Sasuke, onde você está?

- Estou na lanchonete do lado do hospital, precisava mesmo falar com você, então vem pra cá agora e já conversamos.

- Mas eu estou com o idiota do Naruto aqui comigo.

- _O QUE? IDIOTA É VOCÊ! VOCÊ VAI VER SÓ SASUKE!_ – Gritou Naruto que deveria estar perto de Sasuke, fazendo Sakura até tirar o aparelho de seu ouvido, e fazendo todas as outras garotas ouvirem também.

- Tu...tu...do bem Sasuke, pode trazer o Naruto junto, assim aproveito e também falo com ele, afinal acho que ele não vai entender muito bem sobre o assunto. – Disse Sakura ainda com os ouvidos doendo.

- _Ok, daqui a pouco estamos ai_. – Disse Sasuke na sua habitual voz seca.

Sakura logo que desligou, viu que Hinata já estava corada como sempre, e percebeu que todas as outras garotas também encaravam a garota.

- Ai ai Hinata você só tem dois dias para se preparar, se não você sabe o que eu farei! – Riu Tenten da amiga.

- TENTEN! Mas...Naru...to...kun...

- Vai fazer o que Tenten? – Perguntou Temari curiosa.

- Eu e a Hinata combinamos de que na festa da Ino ela se declararia para o Naruto, e se ela mesma não fizer isso, eu vou contar dos sentimentos dela para ele!

- Não se esqueça que você também disse que falaria com Neji! – Murmurou Hinata, ainda estava muito vermelha de pensar em Naruto.

- É...é... – Gaguejou Tenten ao se lembrar que também teria que fazer o mesmo.

- Meu deus! Quer dizer que finalmente as duas vão se declarar? Demoraram demais, pode deixar que eu e a Sakura vamos ajudar vocês – Falou a loira com um sorriso malicioso.

Sakura ria das amigas, mas logo também foi vítima.

- Do que está rindo Sakura? Como anda seu relacionamento com Sasuke?

Sakura ficou tão vermelha como Hinata, e não sabia o que dizer.

- Bem...nós...é que...

- Sakura você já beijou o Sasuke ou não? – Perguntou Tenten curiosa.

- Sim...quer dizer não! Nós...nos beijamos uma vez só...e isso foi semana passada, e não levamos a sério, então...

- Como assim não levaram a sério? Quer dizer que um beijo não significa nada? Você o ama desde criança e não valeu de nada esse beijo? Não é possível! – Reclamou Hinata, fazendo todas as garotas ficarem surpresas.

- Hi...nata... – Assustou-se Sakura, encarando a amiga que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Se...se um dia o Naru...to...kun...um beijo...eu... – Disse Hinata ofegante, ainda mais corada.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. E tomou mais um susto com Tenten dando um soco na mesa.

- Então nós três diremos tudo o que estamos sentindo durante todos esses anos! – Gritou Tenten se levantando da cadeira.

- Dizer o que? – Disse um loiro, de vibrantes olhos azuis e tão alto como o garoto que lhe acompanhava, um garoto de cabelos negros e rebeldes, e de olhos também negros.

- Ahn...nada Naruto, não é da sua conta. – Disse Tenten um pouco nervosa, e se os garotos tivessem ouvido algo? – Sentem aqui com a gente vocês dois, precisamos falar com vocês.

- Nossa parece ser algo sério mesmo, até a Temari está aqui. – Falou Sasuke encarando todas as garotas.

Sakura e Hinata estavam tão coradas, o que fez Temari dar uma risada, e logo se concentrar nos rapazes que estavam ali.

- Escutem vocês dois, depois de amanhã é aniversário da Ino, e vamos fazer uma festa, então...

- UMA FESTA! LEGAL! – Gritava Naruto fazendo novamente todas as pessoas do local olharem para a mesa do fundo, mas logo parou de gritar quando Temari lhe deu um soco na cabeça.

- Cala a boca Naruto! Você está chamando a atenção de todos, e olha bem pra mim! – Disse Temari exaltada, segurando no queixo de Naruto e olhando bem nos olhos do loiro. - Vai ser uma festa surpresa! S-u-r-p-r-e-s-a! Você sabe o significado dessa palavra? Isso é segredo! A Ino não pode descobrir de jeito nenhum! Ouviu bem? Ou então eu mato você!

Naruto ficou com medo do olhar de Temari, sabia que com ela não poderia vacilar.

- Ok, eu não sou tão burro assim, não vou dizer nada, é muito cedo pra eu morrer!

Todos da mesa riram da cara do loiro. Hinata apenas sorriu corada.

- E você já avisou o resto Temari? – Perguntou Sasuke sério, fazendo a garota de cabelos rosas sentir um arrepio.

- Eu pedi pro Shikamaru hoje de tarde para ele chamar os outros, mas não sei se ele já fez isso, pois se não fez, ele vai se ver comigo!

- Vamos ligar então para ele! – Disse Tenten tirando o celular do bolso de sua calça e ligando para o garoto. – Mas você é quem fala com ele Temari!

Temari teve apenas tempo de pegar o celular que a amiga havia jogado em suas mãos e colocar no ouvido.

- Shikamaru?

- _Que tédio...Quem é?_

- A Temari seu idiota, eu estou aqui na lanchonete do lado do hospital que a Sakura trabalha combinando os preparativos com as garotas pra festa da Ino. – Disse Temari com Naruto gritando em seus ouvidos que ele não era uma garota. - Você já fez o que eu mandei né?

- _Que problemética, pelo jeito está cheio de gente ai onde você está. Mas bem, eu falei com todos sim. O Kiba e o Shino estão em uma missão, então não irão, o Chouji disse que iria se tivesse comida, o Lee também confirmou que iria, mas não consegui falar nem com o Neji nem com o Naruto._

- Ótimo, o Naruto está aqui do lado berrando, eu já falei com ele, quanto ao Neji eu peço pra Hinata chamar ele. Então é isso, você já sabe dos horários e tudo mais. Até lá.

Temari desligou sem ao menos deixar o garoto se despedir.

- Bom, Shikamaru disse que falta avisar apenas o Neji, liga pra ele agora Hinata. – Disse a loira passando o aparelho para a amiga.

- Eu ligo, mas quem fala é a Tenten. – Sorriu Hinata já passando o celular para as mãos da dona.

- Eu? Por que eu? Ahn, A...lô, por favor o Neji?

- _Um minuto por favor_ – Disse a voz do outro lado da linha, e logo depois Tenten ouve a voz de Neji.

- Neji é a Tenten, depois de amanhã é aniversário da Ino e vamos fazer uma festa surpresa, assim podemos reunir todos também. – Falou aceleradamente Tenten, corando levemente.

- _Ok, eu estarei lá, mas que horas vai ser?_

- Ah! Espera que eu não sei! Temari que horas é para estarmos lá?

- Ás 18 horas, e lá pelas 19 eu chego com a Ino em casa, e além de ser surpresa, ninguém pode ligar para ela no dia, tem que fingir ter esquecido.

- É para você estar lá ás 18 horas Neji, ela não pode saber da festa e tem que fingir que se esqueceu dela. – Falou Tenten passando todas as informações.

- _Tudo bem não contarei nada, estarei lá no horário combinado, boa noite Tenten._

- Boa...noite...Neji. – Sussurrou a morena, deixando todos perceberem suas bochechas avermelhadas.

- Ei ei, Tenten, por que você está tão vermelha assim? – Perguntou Naruto curioso e encarando a menina.

- NÃO É NADA! – Gritou Tenten dando um soco no loiro.

Todos daquela mesa voltaram a rir, e logo depois começaram a discutir os preparativos da festa, escolheram as comidas, as bebidas e como iriam fazer no dia combinado. Temari explicou seu plano de sair com Ino de casa, repetindo o horário que todos deveriam estar lá e principalmente que deveriam fingir terem se esquecido do aniversário dela. Continuaram na lanchonete conversando por mais uma hora, e depois cada um foi para sua casa, expressando felicidade no olhar, pelo fato de que depois de um longo tempo, estariam todos juntos novamente.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Ino abriu os olhos e viu que já era de noite. Levantou-se da cama e resolveu tomar um banho para despertar. Passou vinte minutos debaixo da água quente, e voltou para seu quarto. Vestiu uma calça capri preta e uma blusa de alcinhas azul clara. Sentiu seu estômago roncar, e desceu em direção a cozinha em busca de algo que matasse sua fome. Abriu a geladeira procurando alguma coisa, e reparou que um rapaz ruivo vestido com uma camiseta regata branca e calça preta adentrava em sua cozinha.

- Tá com fome também Gaara? – Perguntou a garota retirando algumas coisas da geladeira e colocando em cima da mesa.

Gaara apenas acenou com a cabeça que sim.

- Bom, pode se servir do que quiser. – Disse Ino mordendo uma torrada com geléia de morango.

Ino se levantou e pegou dois copos no armário, encheu o seu com suco de maracujá, enquanto Gaara se servia de coca-cola e comia alguns biscoitos. A loira olhava para o garoto que nunca falava nada, do que adiantaria ter visitas se as mesmas nem conversavam com ela? Tentou continuar comendo mais uma torrada com geléia, mas não agüentou aquele silêncio.

- Escuta aqui Gaara, será que você nunca vai falar nada mesmo? – Perguntou Ino se levantando de sua cadeira e chegando mais perto do ruivo. – Eu não agüento olhar pra sua cara e ver que você não diz nada, pelo amor de deus, diálogo é bom ás vezes.

- Eu não tenho obrigação de conversar com você, já chega ter que ter feito essa viagem contra minha vontade. – Disse Gaara nem se importando com a garota que estava relativamente muito perto de si.

- Eu sei que você não tem obrigação nenhuma, mas viver sempre em silêncio não é muito educado também. – Disse Ino chegando ainda mais perto.

- É o meu jeito. – Murmurou o garoto se afastando um pouco de Ino.

Ela percebeu Gaara se afastando de si e não se conteve em provocá-lo.

- Já sei, você tem medo de mulher né Gaara?

Ele apenas olhou friamente para a garota e pegou mais um biscoito.

- Não tenho medo de ninguém, quanto mais de uma pessoa como você.

- Estou achando que você gosta é de _garotos_ Gaara. – Disse Ino bem perto do ouvido de Gaara.

Gaara levantou-se assustando Ino, e foi em direção ao seu quarto. A garota ria baixo observando ele subindo as escadas. Resolveu provocar mais um pouco, era divertido ver Gaara ficando nervoso. Apesar de que não sabia se ele estava nervoso mesmo, seu olhar nunca demonstrava nada, mas pelo ato dele ter saído daquele jeito da cozinha, pisando forte fazendo muito barulho nas escadas, e ter praticamente batido a porta do quarto, parecia muito que estava alterado. Ino deu uma arrumada rápida na cozinha, pois queria se divertir mais com o garoto. Subiu correndo as escadas e bateu na porta do quarto de Gaara. Ele nada respondia, então resolveu ser mais ousada e abrir a porta assim mesmo. Teve uma surpresa quando não encontrou o garoto ali. Olhou para todos os cantos do quarto e nada. A porta atrás de si bateu tão forte fazendo Ino pular de susto novamente, olhou para traz e viu Gaara encostado na porta. Ino sentia sua respiração ofegante por causa do susto, e ficaram se encarando durante um certo tempo ali parados.

- Agora você entra no quarto dos outros sem ser convidada? – Perguntou Gaara que continuava encostado na porta fitando a loira. – Eu estava no banheiro, volto aqui achando que estou a salvo de você, e te encontro aqui espionando.

- EU NÃO ESTAVA ESPIONANDO! – Gritou Ino com raiva.

- Não? Estava fazendo o que então?

- Nada, você saiu nervoso da cozinha...e...a...Isso não importa! – Disse a garota indo em direção a porta, mas Gaara nem se moveu.

- Vai ficar plantado ai? Não está vendo que eu quero passar?

- Quer? Engraçado, não sabia que pessoas vazias como você tinham direito de querer algo.

- Vazia? Olha quem fala, seu _gay_! – Continuava gritando Ino, mas de repente sentiu as mãos de Gaara empurrando-a para cima da cama.

Ino agora tinha os olhos arregalados, estava jogada na cama e Gaara lhe encarava de maneira não amigável. O garoto tirou o cinto da cintura e ficou segurando em suas mãos. Ino imaginou que Gaara pularia em cima dela e faria alguma coisa forçada. Ficou ainda mais surpresa vendo que o que tinha pensado havia lhe causado um leve arrepio na pele. Mas logo viu que Gaara não tinha planos de fazer aquilo.

- Você é muito irritante Ino, deveria ter uma lição de bons modos. – Disse Gaara em cima de Ino, surrando em seu ouvido. – Você acha que sou gay é? Acho que você passou de seus limites.

Gaara agora batia o cinto em sua própria mão, como se estivesse ameaçando bater em Ino. A garota gritou apavorada, e viu surgir pela primeira vez em sua vida, um sorriso malvado na face de Gaara.

- Gaara você está louco? O que você vai fazer? Por favor, me deixa sair daqui!

Ele saiu de cima dela, levantou o braço e bateu o cinto bem forte na beira da cama, fazendo Ino derramar uma lágrima de tanto medo. O barulho do cinto batendo na madeira havia sido tão alto que Ino tremia encolhida na cama.

- Isso é pra você aprender a ter respeito pelos outros e não invadir espaços alheios, independente do que as pessoas sejam. Seu modo preconceituoso e mesquinho me faz ter nojo de pessoas como você. – Falou o ruivo colocando o cinto de volta na cintura.

A loira chorava soluçando ainda encolhida na cama, nunca sentira tamanho medo de alguém, esperava que uma pessoa como Gaara seria capaz até de matar alguém em um momento de raiva. Sentiu então a mão novamente dele em seu corpo, ele segurava seu braço fazendo-a levantar da cama, e apertava mais forte a cada segundo.

- Você é desprezível Ino.

- Para por favor, tá me machucando, pelo amor de deus, me solta. – Ino não agüentava mais aquela mão lhe apertando, sentia muita dor, e o medo ainda corria pelo seu corpo.

Gaara segurou Ino por mais uns instantes e depois soltou. Ino caiu sentada no chão segurando seu braço dolorido, ela não notou que Gaara olhava seu braço um pouco surpreso. Havia hematomas roxos na pele clara da loira. A dor que ela sentia ainda era muita, e não conseguia sair daquele quarto. Ele por sua vez não sabia o que fazer com ela ali sentada aos seus pés, chorando e assustada, machucada por suas próprias mãos. Gaara sentiu uma terrível dor no peito, apertou sua mão em direção a dor e saiu do quarto vagarosamente em direção ao banheiro, precisava de um banho para esquecer aquela cena de violência. Viu que havia passado dos limites. Apesar de Ino ser uma pessoa chata e atrevida, não queria problemas com ela. Agora era tarde e não poderia mais voltar no passado.

Ino secou suas lágrimas e foi em direção á cozinha tomar um pouco de água. Apenas olhava seu braço machucado com raiva, se pudesse entraria naquele banheiro agora e mataria o ruivo. Subiu para seu quarto e resolveu esconder aqueles hematomas, trocou sua blusa de alcinhas por uma de manga comprida. Ficou um tempo em seu quarto, mas resolveu ir para sala tentar tirar aquelas cenas de sua cabeça. Quando chegou lá, se arrependera amargamente. Lá estava agora um ruivo de cabelos molhados, sem camisa, e com uma calça jeans azul marinho. Ino sentiu um cheiro agradável de pós-banho emanando do garoto. Queria pular em seu pescoço, mas sabia que não teria a mínima chance contra ele. Deu meia volta para voltar ao seu quarto, mas ouviu aquela voz fria entrando em seus ouvidos.

- Ino. – Chamou Gaara de costas para a garota.

Ela queria tudo naquele momento, menos estar com Gaara perto de si. Deu dois passos em direção as escadas, mas mais uma vez naquele dia, sentia mãos segurando seu braço.

- Preciso falar com você Ino.

Agora os dois se encaravam, Ino sentia facas novamente lhe penetrando a alma, os olhos verdes de Gaara pareciam pior que a morte. Ela não sentia o chão em seus pés, e não sabia porque sentia novamente um calafrio correndo todo seu corpo. Como Gaara poderia lhe causar todas aquelas sensações estranhas? Saiu de seus pensamentos ao sentir seu braço doer novamente, não por Gaara estar apertando, mas porque sua mão estava bem em cima de onde havia lhe machucado antes.

- Ai! – Gritou Ino levantando a manga da blusa, e fazendo aparecer novamente o roxo de seus braços. – Ainda está dolorido, não toque ai.

- Eu não... – Murmurou Gaara sem tirar os olhos do braço de Ino.

- Esquece isso, não quero lembrar dessa noite nunca mais em minha vida. – Disse Ino tirando seu olhar do machucado e encarando Gaara e notou que estavam com os rostos tão perto que sentia a respiração dele. – Gaara eu...

Ino sem querer fechou os olhos. Não sabia o que estava sentindo, queria matar ele ali e agora, mas ao mesmo tempo queria lhe dar um abraço e sentir aqueles braços em volta de seu corpo, para depois despencar chorando em seu ombro. Sabia que aquilo era loucura, estava apenas carente devido a todos os últimos problemas que havia tido. Abriu os olhos novamente e viu os lábios de Gaara quase se encostando aos seus, viu os olhos verdes dele semi abertos olhando para sua boca. Ino já havia perdido os sentidos naquela aproximação, e colocou uma de suas mãos no peito nu de Gaara. Ele sentiu a mão quente de Ino lhe tocando, e então reparou na situação que estavam, abriu os olhos novamente, segurou agora no pulso da garota e afastou ela bruscamente de si, fazendo Ino bater na parede.

- Você quer me matar mesmo Gaara! – Gritou Ino passando a mão nas costas doloridas, voltando a realidade.

- Sai da minha frente garota irritante, você merece isso por ser tão idiota. – Disse o garoto agora com o mesmo olhar assassino e frio de sempre. – Vou dormir, e nem pense em invadir meu quarto novamente sua louca, ou dessa vez você realmente ira me ver com raiva.

Gaara subiu as escadas e foi para seu quarto dormir. Ino ainda passava a mão em suas costas, e escutou a porta de casa abrindo. Era Temari chegando. Desceu a manga da blusa para esconder novamente seu braço, e foi em direção a amiga. As duas subiram para o quarto para dormir conversando animadas. Ino não queria contar nada do que havia acontecido, então fingiu estar tudo normal como sempre. Elas se deitaram e conversaram um pouco mais, mas depois de um tempo Temari acabou pegando no sono, aquele dia havia sido bem cansativo. Ino se virou para o lado e não conseguia dormir, não sabia se era por ter dormido a tarde toda, ou se era Gaara que não lhe saia da cabeça. Pensou que se existisse duas pessoas que menos se dariam bem no mundo, essas pessoas seriam ela e Gaara. Dormiu muito mal naquela noite, mas resolveu que no outro dia continuaria fingindo não ter acontecido nada.

No outro quarto Gaara também não conseguia dormir, só para variar. Pensou em fazer as malas e ir embora, mesmo sabendo que teria que se virar sozinho em casa. Mas se contasse para Temari que iria voltar, a irmã com certeza teria um ataque e gritaria tanto que só de pensar, o garoto desistiu da idéia. Como era insuportável estar naquele lugar com essas amigas de Temari. Teve a idéia de no outro dia ir visitar Naruto, assim sairia daquela casa e talvez teria um pouco de sossego. Bem, perto de Naruto era impossível ter sossego, mas era bem melhor com ele, do que com a _maldita_ Ino. Levantou-se e foi para janela, ficando ali até o dia amanhecer.

_**Continua...**_

**N.A: **Bom esse capítulo demorou um pouco mais por falta de criatividade mesmo XD...Mas acho que valeu a pena! Deixei a Ino e o Gaara terem uma briga e tanto! Ia ser ainda pior, mas talvez ficaria violento de mais...Tô ficando muito feliz com os reviews! Adoro ver que vocês gostam de ler, pelo menos vejo que vale a pena ficar todo esse tempo aqui na frente do pc e pensando no que escrever! Espero que tenham tido uma ótima leitura nesse cap., e espero em breve estar mostrando o cap. 4 pra vocês! Beijos a todos, e obrigada por lerem! -


	4. Esqueceram de mim?

**Disclaimer: **_Mimimi o Gaara é meu Mimimi..._

**Capítulo 4**

"**Esqueceram de mim?"**

Como em um piscar de olhos, os dois dias que antecediam o aniversário de Ino se passaram, e naquela manhã de tempo nublado e o sol bem escondido entre as nuvens escuras, todos acordaram apenas pensando em uma coisa: A Festa.

Temari levantou bem cedo, queria ficar um pouco sozinha para pensar como iria fazer para não deixar Ino descobrir nada. Iria ao shopping de tarde com ela, mas não sabia o que faria na parte da manhã. Se Ino notasse que as pessoas haviam se esquecido dela, ela poderia muito bem sair ligando para todos e cobrando seus parabéns, ela poderia fazer isso até com a própria Temari. "Acho que vou ter que sair com ela de casa mais cedo" pensou ela, tomando o último gole de seu leite.

Resolveu tomar um banho para preparar suas outras idéias, mas notou que havia outra pessoa já no banheiro. Como Ino ainda estava dormindo, só poderia ser o seu irmão. Temari bateu a mão em sua própria testa, lembrando-se que não tinha avisado nada para Gaara sobre a festa e sobre não falar nada com Ino. Foi para o quarto do irmão e se sentou em uma das camas, esperando-o sair do banho para lhe contar tudo.

Enquanto ele não chegava, reparou que tudo estava bem desorganizado, Gaara tinha deixado umas roupas jogadas pelo quarto todo, e aquilo realmente deixava Temari muito zangada. Ela começou a ajeitar as coisas do irmão até que ele chegou no quarto e viu a irmã mexendo em sua mala.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo Temari? – Disse Gaara que tinha a toalha presa na cintura, e outra enxugando seu cabelo.

- Eu que pergunto, o que você pensa que é essa bagunça? Não estamos na nossa casa, portanto quero tudo seu arrumado, não quero passar vergonha por sua causa. – Disse a loira dobrando uma camisa do irmão.

- As coisas são minhas Temari, agora sai daqui e me deixa em paz.

- Escuta, não vou arrumar mais nada, mas se eu voltar aqui e ver algo fora do lugar eu te mato, mas mesmo assim não vou sair daqui, preciso falar com você Gaara. Fecha a porta, ninguém pode nos ouvir.

O ruivo fechou a porta e parecia um pouco curioso.

- O que houve Temari? – Perguntou ele se sentando na cama e ainda enxugando o cabelo.

- Fala baixo Gaara, a Ino não pode ouvir nada. Ouça bem ouviu! Hoje é aniversário da Ino, e eu juntamente com as meninas pensamos em fazer uma festa surpresa para ela, mas ninguém poderá lhe dar os parabéns, tem que fingir que esquecemos dela.

- Eu não falaria com aquela garota mesmo.

- Sei...Mas voltando ao assunto, como eu vou levar a Ino para passear, pra ela não desconfiar de nada, você ficara aqui em casa, e lá pelas seis o pessoal deve começar a chegar, então você vai recebendo as pessoas.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui, não quero agüentar aquelas meninas e vocês conversando, já me basta ter que aturar você e a Ino. – Disse Gaara com cara de poucos amigos.

- Seu idiota, os garotos vão vir também, assim está bom pra você? – Perguntou Temari tentando convencer o irmão de aceitar.

- Mesmo assim, vocês meninas são muito chatas.

- Eu não estou pedindo Sabaku no Gaara, eu estou mandando, entendeu bem?

- Mas...

- Mas nada! E ai de você se eu descobrir que você contou algo para a Ino, é uma festa surpresa ouviu bem? E com os garotos ai você vai acabar se divertindo um pouco.

Gaara apenas encarou feio a irmã, não poderia dizer não, sabia que se contrariasse ela, ele realmente estaria com sérios problemas.

- Ok, mas mesmo assim não falaria com a Ino mesmo, você sabe que não gosto dela.

- Quem desdenha quer! – Sorriu maliciosamente Temari, saindo do quarto do irmão para tomar seu banho, deixando Gaara realmente furioso com a frase que tinha acabado de dizer.

Gaara jogou a toalha em cima da cama com raiva, e foi para janela observar o céu escuro.

Temari foi para o banho rindo do irmão, sabia que apesar de toda aquela frieza, ele sentia algo por Ino, porque sempre que observava o irmão perto da garota, ele mudava bastante, tentava ser mais estúpido do que o normal. Talvez ele não queria mostrar seus sentimentos, mas que ele perto de Ino era diferente do que com todas as outras pessoas, isso era.

Tomou seu banho tranqüila voltando a pensar no que faria com Ino naquela manhã. Resolveu então ficar vendo televisão, pois quanto mais Ino dormisse, melhor seria para ela. Saiu do banho e foi para o quarto fazendo o menor barulho possível para não acordar a amiga, colou uma calça preta e uma blusa regata roxa, desceu as escadas e foi ver televisão, mas Gaara já estava sentado ali, com o controle na mão.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele, e resolveu lembrar o irmão mais uma vez sobre a conversa.

- Não esquece de nada ouviu?

- Eu já sei, mas como você vai fazer com aquela garota para ela não descobrir nada até de noite?

- Eu vou sair com ela de tarde, e voltar só lá pelas sete. Até lá vou tentar ficar distraindo ela, e eu cabei de ter uma idéia Gaara! – Disse Temari sorrindo para si mesma.

- Se essa sua idéia tiver eu envolvido, pode esquecer.

- Você tá envolvido sim, mas não é nada trabalhoso. Quando eu estiver chegando com ela, eu ligo uns minutos antes no seu celular, assim você apaga as luzes e manda o pessoal se esconder.

Gaara pensou por um minuto, mas acabou aceitando a idéia da irmã. Temari olhou para o irmão com uma expressão de dúvida, e ficou alguns segundos encarando ele.

- Ei Gaara, você não vai comprar nenhum presente pra Ino? – Perguntou Temari, agora com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- O quê? Você está louca? Eu ter que agüentar aquela garota sempre ficando quieto já é um grande presente para ela.

- Ai ai, e desde quando você fica quieto perto dela? Vocês sempre discutem. – Disse Temari parando para pensar, nos últimos dois dias, eles realmente estavam quietos um com o outro.

- Por que você não cuida da sua vida Temari? Acho que você está desse jeito porque vai ver seu namoradinho hoje. – Disse Gaara maldosamente.

- Que namoradinho?

- O Shikamaru, quem mais podia ser?

Temari sentiu o sangue ferver em suas bochechas, o ódio juntamente com a vergonha lhe invadiram a face de forma que ela não poderia esconder.

- Ficou envergonhada Temari? – Perguntou Gaara deixando um sorriso escapar pelo canto da boca.

- Cala a boca Gaara! Eu fiquei assim foi de raiva pelo seu comentário! Onde já se viu, eu e o lerdo do Shikamaru. Hunf!

Ela cruzou os braços e continuou emburrada e com a face rubra. Gaara voltou a olhar para televisão, e trocou de canal.

- Coloca lá de novo Gaara, eu estava assistindo.

- Você não estava assistindo, você estava era pensando no _Shika-kun_.

- GAARA! – Gritou Temari batendo no irmão.

- Calma, não precisa ficar com raiva, não tenho culpa se ele ainda não te pediu em namoro e você fica ai, encalhada.

Aquelas últimas palavras de Gaara fizeram Temari realmente sair de si, queria matar o irmão, e ele notando toda a raiva dela, não queria ficar por perto.

- Escuta Temari, posso pelo menos sair agora no começo da tarde? Se você disser não, eu conto pra Ino sobre essa festa surpresa.

- Você não é louco.

- Tenta a sorte.

Temari conhecia bem o irmão, e quando ele dizia algo, ele realmente cumpria. Não precisava de Gaara mesmo naquele horário, então autorizou ele a poder sair.

- Mesmo que você não deixasse, eu iria do mesmo jeito. – Disse ele, indo em direção a porta de saída da casa, e sumindo da vista de Temari.

- Maldito Gaara, apesar de eu ser a mais velha, ele nunca me obedece por completo. – Disse ela pegando o controle da tv e olhando para o relógio.

Pelo menos a sorte estava do seu lado, já eram onze e meia e Ino ainda dormia.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Ino virou-se na cama e olhou para o relógio em sua mesinha, ao lado do calendário. Já eram quase meio-dia, e ela ainda se sentia cansada. "Não devia ter ficado acordada até tarde" pensou ela se arrependendo, pois ficara rolando em sua cama sem sono. Desde a vinda do Sabaku, inexplicavelmente perdia seu sono nas madrugadas, indo dormir quase ao amanhecer. Olhou novamente para o relógio, e depois para o calendário. Era seu aniversário.

Tinha tanta preguiça de se levantar que acabou ficando ali na cama por mais um tempo, afinal, era seu dia, e ela realmente merecia descanso. Depois de vinte minutos perdida em seus pensamentos resolveu se levantar e ir tomar banho, para poder despertar.

Tomou um banho quase gelado, o que era raro, ela detestava água fria, mas sem saber o por que, sentia um calor dentro de si muito grande, e sentia grande necessidade de tirar aquela quentura de seu corpo. Voltou para o quarto e ficou penteando seus cabelos, novamente perdida em seus pensamentos.

- A Bela Adormecida finalmente acordou, alguém já te disse que você dorme demais Ino? – Perguntou Temari entrando no quarto para colocar seus planos em prática.

- Ai eu não preguei os olhos ontem Temari, por isso acabei acordando tarde, me desculpe. Mas como hoje é meu...

Foi interrompida por Temari, que conseguiu mudar de assunto na hora exata, ela como os outros, também fingiria se esquecer da amiga.

- Ai Ino eu ia fazer o almoço, mas fiquei com preguiça vamos ir almoçar no shopping?

- Cla...ro...

Ino parecia uma pouco triste, realmente Temari parecia não se lembrar de seu aniversário. Mas a amiga havia lhe convidado para sair, talvez na rua ela diria algo.

- Então se troca ai Ino, porque eu já estou morrendo de fome! – Disse Temari saindo do quarto, com medo que Ino tentasse lhe lembrar do aniversário de novo.

Ino procurava alguma roupa no armário, alguma blusa com a manga comprida, pois seu braço ainda estava com a marca roxa. Ainda não queria reconhecer que Temari havia se esquecido daquela data. "Ainda é cedo, logo meus amigos devem estar ligando" pensou ela se animando um pouco, pois ainda havia um longo dia pela frente.

**

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

**

- Anda logo Naruto, já faz mais de uma hora que você anda e anda e ainda não comprou nada.

- Mas é que eu não sei o que dar pra ela Sasuke, eu não sei do que as mulheres gostam.

Sasuke fez uma cara de tédio extremo, já tinha comprado um presente para Ino, mas Naruto provavelmente já tinha entrado em todas as lojas do shopping e não tinha nem uma pequena idéia do que comprar.

- Escuta Naruto, garotas gostam de coisas meigas e cor de rosa. – Disse Sasuke tentando ajudar Naruto para poderem irem embora logo, pois já eram quase quatro horas, e ainda precisavam se arrumar e ás seis teriam que estar na casa de Ino.

- Mas mesmo assim ainda não sei o que comprar, afinal você já comprou aquele bichinho de pelúcia meigo e cor de rosa! – Protestou Naruto que queria ter comprado o que Sasuke comprou.

- Que tal alguma roupa?

- Eu não qual o tamanho da Ino né Sasuke.

- Deve ser P ou M. – Respondeu Sasuke quase perdendo a paciência. – Vamos ali naquela loja, ai te ajudo a escolher.

Ambos entraram em uma loja de roupas femininas olhando algumas blusas que havia nos manequins.

- Olha ali Naruto, aquela parece com a Ino. – Apontou Sasuke para uma blusa de alcinhas lilás, com detalhes em dourado na frente e nas costas.

- É bonita mesmo Sasuke, desde quando você entende de coisas de mulheres? – Perguntou Naruto com um sorriso em seus lábios.

- Cala a boca e compra logo. – Disse Sasuke, olhando um casaco cor de rosa de zíper branco, com bolsos e um capuz, e tinha uma letra "S" também em branco com detalhes rosas do lado esquerdo, perto do peito.

- Ei moça, vou querer um casaco daquele tamanho P. – Pediu Sasuke apontando o casaco para atendente.

- Outro presente Sasuke? Mas você já não tinha comprado?

- Não enche Naruto.

Naruto iria perguntar de novo, mas a atendente os chamou dando-lhes os embrulhos, então ambos pagaram e saíram da loja.

- Ainda não entendi Sasuke, por que você...

De repente, Sasuke e Naruto dão de cara com Temari e Ino. Todos ficaram se olhando por um tempo, e Ino sorriu pensando que finalmente alguém lhe daria parabéns naquele dia, pois ninguém havia ligado em seu celular ainda.

- INO! PARA... – Gritou Naruto, logo levando um soco de Temari, que percebeu que o loiro iria estragar toda a surpresa.

- Naruto para de gritar! Você não sabe falar que nem gente normal não? – Disse Temari com um olhar assustador para Naruto, que se lembrou logo que não poderia cumprimentar Ino, e se escondeu atrás de Sasuke com medo da garota.

- Não acredito que você tenha medo de mulheres seu idiota. – Disse Sasuke tirando Naruto de trás de si.

- É claro, depois de anos de convivência com a Sakura, quem não teria? Ainda mais a Temari!

Temari riu e Ino encarava os garotos como se esperasse algo deles.

- Vocês dois, não estão esquecendo de nada não? – Perguntou Ino na tentativa de alertar os amigos sobre seu aniversário.

- É verdade Ino! Estamos super atrasados, até mais. – Disse Sasuke puxando Naruto logo dali, antes que Ino pudesse falar alguma coisa, e antes que Naruto abrisse a boca novamente.

Ino suspirou enquanto Temari tinha um sorriso no rosto, estava feliz por Sasuke ser bem mais esperto que Naruto e ter salvado a situação, mas ainda estava em perigo, afinal a qualquer hora Ino podia reclamar sobre o assunto, e ela não saberia como responder.

- Quero ir embora Temari. – Disse Ino, tinha os olhos molhados, e a voz tremula, como se estivesse segurando o choro que estava por vir.

- Ai Ino como você é chata, ainda nem tomamos sorvete, e eu quero passar em uma loja pra ver se eu compro alguma roupa.

- Mas você não entende, será que nem você nem ninguém se lembram que hoje é...

- Ali Ino a sorveteria! – Disse Temari mais uma vez conseguindo cortar Ino bem na hora certa, e agora puxava a amiga pelo braço em direção a sorveteria.

- Oi, eu quero um sorvete de morango, e você Ino, vai querer o que?

- Não quero nada. – Respondeu Ino ficando de mau humor.

- Um de morango e outro de flocos então.

- Você vai tomar dois sorvetes Temari? – Perguntou Ino estranhando a amiga comer tanto.

- Não, eu sei que seu sabor favorito é flocos, e eu não vou tomar sorvete sozinha né?

Ino sorriu, apesar de todos terem esquecido daquela data, Temari conseguia alegrar aquele dia tão triste, talvez se não tivesse chamado a amiga para passar uns dias em casa teria sido muito pior. Decidiu não tentar lembrar mais a amiga sobre seu aniversário, tomou seu sorvete e foram na loja que Temari tanto queria.

Temari passou muito tempo na loja, como se estivesse com muita dúvida sobre o que levar. Já havia experimentado muitas roupas. Ino estava de boca aberta, pois não esperava que a amiga se preocupasse tanto com roupas a ponto de passar o dia inteiro na loja, e ficou ainda mais assustada percebendo que Temari conseguia demorar mais que ela para comprar roupa.

- Ai eu achei que esse vestido não ficou bom em mim. – Disse Temari se olhando no espelho.

- Não tem nenhuma roupa que você colocou que não ficou boa em você, você simplesmente estava linda com todas. – Disse Ino que começava a encarar um manequim com os olhos brilhando.

Temari observou que Ino não tirava os olhos daquele manequim. Ele vestia uma blusa preta coloda ao corpo, as mangas eram três quartos e no centro havia o desenho com um pouco de brilho de uma menina trajando um kimono vermelho e um menino com um kimono branco, ambos estavam sentados em um banco, a menina depositava no rosto do garoto um beijo carinhoso, e o mesmo estava vermelho, e na mão de cada um havia um pirulito em forma de coração. Em baixo do banco tinha um cachorrinho dormindo, e um ratinho observando os dois, e ao lado do desenho havia um pequeno kanji de amor em vermelho.(**N.A: **_O desenho é estiloé bem cute! Tirei a idéia de uma blusa que eu tenho assim.) _Vestia também uma calça jeans capri justa e azul escura, com um detalhe trançado em jeans na perna esquerda, que começava na coxa e terminava na barra da calça. O manequim tinha um pouco da barriga de fora e nos pés usava um sapato estilo boneca preto.

- Ino você gostou daquela roupa? – Perguntou Temari parando ao lado de Ino, e olhando para roupa.

- É muito linda Temari!

- Você está apaixonada Ino? Olha o casalzinho naquela blusa. – Disse Temari apontando para o desenho.

- O que? Eu? Apaixonada? Eu...só achei bonito...

Ino agora estava corada e encarando o chão, não estava apaixonada, mas olhando aquela blusa parecia que o frio de seu peito diminuía um pouco, pois aquela imagem era muito meiga, e fazia Ino pensar que um dia poderia estar feliz como aquele casal.

- Sei, bem eu também achei aquela blusa bonita, vai lá e experimenta aquelas roupas. – Disse Temari pensando como resolver um outro problema que tinha esquecido: o presente de Ino.

Temari esperou a amiga se trocar, e quando Ino apareceu na sua frente ficou surpresa. A blusa tinha ficado linda nela, marcando bem suas curvas e deixando a barriga dela um pouco de fora, a calça era como se tivesse sido feita por encomenda, ficava bem justa, mas sem apertar no corpo de Ino, e o sapato dava um ar de garotinha.

- Você está perfeita Ino! – Disse Temari com olhos arregalados para a amiga.

- Obrigada! – Sorriu Ino se olhando no espelho.

- Bom, então é isso. Senhora, vou levar aquela roupa que está no corpo dela e esse vestido aqui.

O vestido que Temari tinha escolhido era preto e justo, era amarrado no pescoço e tinha uma abertura no colo, deixando um pouco do volume dos seios a mostra e vinha até um pouco acima do joelho. Mostrava bem o belo corpo que Temari tinha, além de ser bem sensual.

- O que você está fazendo Temari? – Perguntou Ino assustada vendo que a amiga tinha comprado a roupa que estava usando.

- Ir ao shopping e sair de mão vazia não é legal.

- Mas eu não trouxe dinheiro Temari!

- Não esquenta Ino, depois você me paga. – Disse Temari sorrindo.

Ino não tinha entendido muito bem, mas como a amiga já havia pagado tudo resolveu não questionar, pois ela poderia se ofender talvez.

- Espera eu trocar de roupa Temari! – Disse Ino se dirigindo ao trocador.

- Vai assim mesmo Ino.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Ino arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Pega suas outras roupas e coloca na sacola, e fica com essa mesmo vestida, você ficou muito bem nela, e eu quero voltar correndo pra casa porque esqueci de tomar meu remédio e já está passando da hora! – Sorriu Temari, tentando achar uma desculpa para Ino não se tocar de nada, e precisavam correr, pois já eram quase sete da noite.

Ino ia protestar, mas Temari juntou as roupas dela e saiu puxando ela da loja, andando em passos rápidos em direção a casa de Ino. As duas quase corriam pelas ruas de Konoha, quando Ino se lembrou de nunca ter visto Temari tomar remédio algum.

**

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

**

As pessoas conversavam animadamente na casa de Ino, quando o celular de Gaara tocou.

- Fala Temari. – Disse Gaara com sua expressão emburrada de sempre. – Ok, até já.

- Todo mundo cala a boca que a Temari está chegando com aquela garota.

- Como nós vamos fazer Gaara? – Perguntou Sakura olhando para os lados. – Nós vamos todos pra cozinha ou ficamos aqui na sala mesmo?

- Vocês que sabem. – Respondeu o ruivo nem ligando para esse detalhe.

- Nós podíamos nos espalhar atrás de alguns lugares, deixe que eu organize isso! – Disse Tenten empolgada.

Todos não entenderam bem, mas instruções vindas de Tenten seriam boas, ela tinha um ótimo espírito de liderança.

- Chouji, Shikamaru e Hinata fiquem atrás daquela parede. – Disse Tenten apontando a parede.

- Ok! – Disseram os três juntos.

- Sakura, Gaara, Neji e Naruto entrem na cozinha. Estou deixando vocês juntos para controlarem o Naruto caso ele faça alguma besteira.

- COMO ASSIM FAZER BESTEIRA? – Gritou Naruto sendo puxado para cozinha por Sakura, seguidos de Neji que também empurrava Naruto, e Gaara que apenas observava a situação.

- Lee, Sasuke e eu vamos nos abaixar atrás do sofá. – Disse a garota sendo acompanhada pelos amigos.

- Mas a luz ficou acesa! – Falou Sakura da cozinha.

Shikamaru foi correndo ao interruptor e desligou as luzes. Todos ficaram em silêncio ao ouvirem as vozes de Temari e Ino se aproximando. Ouviram então a chave girando na porta e a mesma se abrindo.

Sakura na cozinha tapava a boca de Naruto que queria falar algo, e depois de levar um soco de Neji queria gritar de dor.

Ino entrava pela casa achando estranho estar tudo escuro, talvez Gaara ainda não tivesse chegado em casa. Ela se aproximou do interruptor de luz e a ligou.

- SURPRESA!!!! – Gritaram todos saindo de seu esconderijo, menos Gaara que mantinha os braços cruzados.

Ino arregalou os olhos. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Eles realmente não tinham esquecido ela, era tudo um plano para uma festa surpresa. Os olhos de Ino se enchiam de lágrimas, ela tentou segurar mais foi inútil.

Todos olhavam surpresos para Ino, ela ainda não tinha falado nada e algumas lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto.

- Eu...eu pensei que...todos haviam se esquecido...de mim...eu fiquei...tão...tão triste...

Temari que estava logo atrás de Ino abraçou a amiga, e logo Hinata, Tenten, Sakura e Naruto também abraçavam a loira.

- Naruto só você está no meio das meninas seu idiota. – Disse Sasuke com as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

- Idiota é você, é muito difícil podermos rever todos os amigos juntos, e só vocês ai que são orgulhosos e não sabem dar um abraço nos amigos.

Todos olharam Naruto assustados, apesar de bobo ele tinha dito alguma coisa séria. Era muito difícil poderem se reunir e passarem momentos agradáveis. Até Ino olhava para Naruto surpresa, sorrindo para o loiro.

- Vamos aos presentes logo então! Não agüento mais esperar! – Gritou Sakura animada.

Todos foram para sala, e pegaram seus pacotes e embrulhos para dar para Ino. Ela ainda estava em choque com tamanha surpresa e nem sabia o que fazer.

- Começa com o meu Ino! – Falou Sakura lhe entregando um pacote cor de rosa.

- E que comece a festa! – Gritou Temari voltando da cozinha já segurando seu copo com vodka.

_**Continua...**_

**N.A: **Demorou mais saiu! Ficou até maior que os outros! Gente não me mate por não ter aquele romance todo ainda, mas podem esperar que estou preparando muita surpresa ainda! O amor logo estará no ar, a festa ainda vai esquentar muito...aliás, vai esfriar, pra depois esquentar, aguardem os meus planos diabólicos! Mas parece que ninguém tá lendo heim?! Não vou colocar o cap. 5 aqui se não tiver várias reviews viu! Hunf! T.T

Espero que tenham gostado desse cap., eu estou demorando pra chegar na parte "boa" da história pra deixarem vocês na expectativa mesmo! Hahaha...

E obrigada pelas reviews, adoro ler a opinião de vocês! E viva InoxGaara! Assim como os outros também, vai aparecer muitoooooo eles agora! .


End file.
